


Not Quite A Puppet

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic Bondage, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Sephiroth makes a deal with his nemesis Cloud: Cloud comes willingly to let Sephiroth experiment on how to turn him into Sephiroth's willing minion and Sephiroth will stop his murderous rampage around the planet. After a while...both start to wonder if they really care about the contract anymore





	Not Quite A Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofswords/gifts).



> I loved all the prompts for this fill...but I just couldn't write any of them they way I wanted. I'm still not all the way happy with this one, but I hope you like it Sevenofswords! May keep writing about this AU, but I can't make any promises right now. 
> 
> If the writing is in italics, it happens in the past.

Cloud double checked his load on Fenrir, making sure it was tied down tight. He had a good two hour ride before he reached his destination. It would be a cold ride too. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Cloud glanced over his shoulder. Tifa, the barkeep for this town, was looking at him.

“I should,” he said, “There’s not a monster within miles of this place. Y’all don’t need me.” He tried not to wince at the sound of his accent slipping through. He’d been from here…once upon a time.

“It’s gonna be cold tonight,” she said, “might storm.” Cloud sighed. 

“I know,” he said, “but…it’s almost solstice. It’s a time for family, spending it with people who you care about. I want to get to mine on time.” Tifa nodded, understanding. 

“You sure you have enough layers?” He laughed and nodded. 

“Bundled up tight,” he assured her, “and I’m scarier than anything else out there. Don’t worry about me.” 

“I’ll see you around Springtime?” she asked. She must have been one of the few people who recognized him. 

“If you need me,” he said, “thank you for the hospitality.”

“Thank you for saving us,” she said. 

“A couple of wolves, a little dragon, nothing you can’t take care of now,” Cloud said, climbing on to Fenrir, “It was nothing.” Tifa came forward and tied a small branch on his handle bar. 

“I know you were Ms. Claudia’s son,” she said, “and I’m glad you still come back every now and then.” Cloud gave one curt nod. He recognized the holly branch. His mother used to put one over their doorway.

“Happy solstice, Strife,” Tifa said. Cloud put Fenrir in gear and slowly wheeled out of there. He kept it slow and steady until he left the Nibelhiem outskirts. Then he flew over the ground, trying to use speed to get rid of bad memories. 

* * *

_Cloud faced the sorcerer with his one sword and no plan. Sephiroth just faced him with a small smirk on his face. The fight didn’t last long. Cloud charged forward, Sephiroth disarmed him, and Cloud found himself suspended in mid-air without a sword and at the mercy of a sorcerer who seemed to mostly kill people for fun. He tugged, thinking he could fight black smoke. Apparently not._

_“Foolish,” Sephiroth said, “but a strong heart. One that doesn’t break or waver. You’d be satisfactory as my puppet.”_

_“Puppet it out your ass,” Cloud said._

_“And mouthy,” Sephiroth said, “but not for long.” Cloud couldn’t really describe what happened next. It was like a fog with hands took a hold of his mind. It’s grip was firm, but didn’t…squeeze per se. He had the overwhelming sensation that everything would be alright…if he did as he was told. It was almost peaceful, like he’d never have to worry again._

_Then part of him woke up. That part was yelling. “Wrong! No! Stop it! Fight back!” So Cloud did. It took a while — and he heard some deep, oily voice trying to hush him up— but the fog hands retreated and Cloud shook his head of them and looked back at the sorcerer who now looked utterly confused._

_“How did you…that’s impossible,” Sephiroth seemed kind of shaken._

_“I don’t know what the hell you did” Cloud said, “but give me my sword back and fight this out properly. No magic, no tricks, just swords.”_

_“That’s not how this works,” Sephiroth said to him, “I must have used the wrong spell.”_

_“Spell schmell,” Cloud said, “get this black smoke off me and fight me fair dammit!” Then the fog hands were back and trying to grab at him and Cloud had a hell of a time batting them all away._

* * *

_After three days Sephiroth gave up. He’d poked, prodded, stabbed, burned, electrocuted, bribed, and even badly flirted once to try and figure out why his magic couldn’t control Cloud’s actions. Cloud took most of it pretty well, but never stopped insisting on completing his set task._

_“You could just fight me fair,” Cloud pointed out, “get it over with.” Sephiroth actually seemed kind of…despondent that his magic didn’t work. Cloud didn’t exactly feel sorry for him, especially since he worked himself up into a frenzy._

_“If you can resist…that means others…this is impossible…there’s a way around it,” Sephiroth had started muttering to himself._

_“Yeah,” Cloud said, still trying to wriggle out of the smokey stuff, “It’s called a sword. You try and hit me with it.”_

_But then Sephiroth had become calm. That scared Cloud a little more._

_“I concede defeat,” Sephiroth said, “I cannot make you one of my puppets.”_

_“I figured,” Cloud said, “so…fighting time.”_

_“If you wish,” Sephiroth said, “or…” Cloud waiting for him to continue before realizing Sephiroth was pausing for dramatic effect._

_“Or?” Cloud sighed._

_“I have an arrangement. If you agree…I would swear a blood oath not to harm another soul on this planet so long as you live.”_

_And…well…Cloud kinda liked that idea a little more. However…_

_“And…what do I have to do?” Cloud asked, “Shit like this never just goes one way.”_

_“You’d come to me whenever I need you and let me try to break you down again,” Sephiroth said. Cloud did not like that part, but…if Sephiroth had problems controlling him so far then…_

_“Okay,” Cloud said, “deal, but keep the fair fight on the table.”_

* * *

He felt it a few miles from Icicle. Not in the crater anymore, thank the gods, but far from civilization. It called to him like a beacon and he had to answer. That was the deal.

He turned carefully, trying to find where it could be. He felt more than saw a black shadow explode out of the snow. He braked, fighting not to slip and tumble across the snow and ice. He had his hand on a sword handle before Fenrir even stopped. He swung on instinct. 

His sword hit another. Cloud tried to make out what it was for a moment. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he recognized his foe. 

Cloud lowered his blade. 

“Didn’t think you’d meet me out in the open,” Cloud said. 

“We’re a few miles from anyone,” a deep voice replied, “and you’re the only one crazy enough to drive out here at night.” An arm waved and Cloud blinked as feathers flew past his face. Green eyes appraised him quietly. 

“You came.”

“Don’t I always?” Cloud replied. 

“It always surprises me when you do.”

“I signed your contract didn’t I?” Cloud replied, “besides, you’ve kept your half, so I can keep mine…Sephiroth.” Sephiroth’s green eyes seemed to smile at him. 

“There’s a cabin about twenty feed ahead, go on up,” Sephiroth said. He waved his hand again. Cloud stiffened, his eyes turning the same shade of green as Sephiroth’s…and then it faded. Cloud frowned and shook himself. 

“I hate it when you try that,” Cloud muttered, nudging Fenrir forward. 

“Why else would I do it?” Sephiroth teased. 

Cloud parked near the cabin, so covered in snow he could have missed it. The fire inside looked warm and cozy and Cloud let himself in. Sephiroth wouldn’t mind. 

Cloud skimmed through some of a books strewn over a dusty table as he warmed his hands. He had no idea what language they were in, but the symbols looked like Sephiroth’s type of sinister. 

“What sort of curses and charms do you have planned for tonight?” Cloud asked when he heard the door open and close. It was quiet for far too long. 

“I don’t,” Sephiroth said. Cloud finally turned around. 

“You…don’t?” Cloud said. Sephiroth shrugged once. 

“I thought that was the point of your contract?” 

* * *

_It always hurt. It burned, or it shocked, or it sent bolts of pain through his spine. Somehow…it was always a bearable pain though. Something to cling to as someone tried to probe through his mind and take control. If Cloud was being honest with himself…he liked the pain. He knew it was wrong to admit it, that sometimes he looked forward to this, sometimes he craved it. Sometimes he felt horribly disappointed when he was kicked to the curb and left to lick his wounds on his own._

_Then again…the best times, was when he got loose and he had to fight all bruised up._

* * *

_Cloud rubbed at his wrists and the bruises starting to show there. He could smell his burnt hair, feel bruises and cuts all over his arms and legs, and felt a little woozy from blood loss.Today had been rough, about as rough as a full grown Marlboro._

_“You sure have a twisted idea of fun,” Cloud said, pulling his shirt back on. He shivered at the next wave of magic that hit him. And then stiffened._

_It wasn’t that it hurt, hurt he could handle. It was that he stopped hurting.He watched the bruises bleed away._

_“What was that for?” Cloud asked._

_“Nothing,” Sephiroth said._

_“You’ve…never really done that heal stuff,” Cloud says. Usually it was a couple hours of beating up Cloud, getting pissy that wasn’t working and then kicking Cloud out so he could fight monsters and shit._

_“I felt like it, okay?” Sephiroth said drily, “I don’t think our contract said I had to explain what I was doing.”_

_“You’re fuckin’ weird, you know that?” Cloud said._

* * *

_Cloud blinked at Sephiroth’s suggestion._

_“Really?” he asked._

_“If I have to ask again I’ll retract the invitation,” Sephiroth huffed._

_“No magic, no bullshit,” Cloud said, “We’re gonna fight.”_

_“I said a spar,” Sephiroth corrected, “but yes…your ‘fair’ fight.” Sephiroth talked some more about nonsense that wearing Cloud down or making him comfortable might make him more susceptible to the mind control crap, but Cloud didn’t care._

_“Get your sword and let’s go,” Cloud interrupted. Sephiroth frowned, but summoned a long pig sticker sword out of nothing. Typical._

_It was a fight that was worth the wait. Cloud thought about it a lot when Sephiroth left him._

* * *

“So why am I here?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth chose not to respond.

“You’ve been acting weird,” Cloud said, “well…weirder than normal. You crack some mystery code?”

Sephiroth kept quiet again. Cloud heard his fingers snap and felt that black smokey stuff wrapping around his wrists. Cloud rolled his eyes. 

“Really?” Cloud said, “I know its the only way you can control me, but it’s getting old.”

“Just…let me,” Sephiroth said. Cloud huffed a sigh and sagged. Sephiroth seemed to concentrate for a second, and then Cloud felt the invisible strings start tugging on his bonds. Cloud watched as Sephiroth pulled his right arm up to make Cloud’s hand cup Sephiroth’s cheek. He watched as Sephiroth pressed into the touch. 

And Cloud decided it might not be a bad thing. Being a puppet like this…Cloud could handle that. The strings pulled at him, and Cloud let them, burying unwitting fingers into Sephiroth’s hair, but scratching gently at his scalp to let him know…this was okay. 

When Sephiroth had pulled Cloud’s arms around his neck he stopped for a moment. Cloud could see a small panic in his eyes. 

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered, “What’s wrong?” 

“I…I don’t know,” Sephiroth breathed back. Cloud squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. 

“Don’t stop,” Cloud said. Sephiroth stared at him a moment longer. 

His kisses weren’t painful at all. 

* * *

Things got confusing when clothes started coming off. There was the kissing and touching that Cloud was accustomed to. Cloud remembered the smoke went away at some point. He couldn’t remember if Sephiroth fingered his ass to spread it open, or if he did it himself. He was prepped was the important thing. He just remembered a lot of kissing. How Sephiroth’s mouth tasted, how his tongue felt, how his teeth nipped at his throat and his chest.

Then suddenly the smoke was back, pinning his arms above his head and keeping his back on a bed. 

“I want to see your face,” Sephiroth said, his voice low now. Cloud liked it like that. He nodded in agreement. 

He felt his legs being lifted up, settled around Sephiroth’s waist and squeezed his thighs when they were comfortable. 

His eyelids fluttered when the head of Sephiroth’s cock pushed in, he let out a small groan, pulling at his bonds, wanting to claw at the other man, but loving that he was trapped. It hurt some…but it was a pain he’d been missing, and felt too good to pass up. 

And when Sephiroth moved…it was bliss. 

Sephiroth was not the most considerate lover…but that wasn’t what Cloud wanted right now. He was used to being taken from and wanted Sephiroth to take his fill. It was rough, harsh, and fast. It only took a few minutes for Sephiroth to come deep in his ass, but it made a stupid smile spread across Cloud’s face. 

Then Cloud felt those bonds lifting him up off the bed. Sephiroth was looking up at him, a dark look in his eye. 

“I’m not done with you,” he said. 

“Good,” Cloud replied, and moaned as Sephiroth licked up some of the come that had dribbled down his thigh. 

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t understand what kept this man from his control. He had obsessed over it, why he couldn’t own Cloud’s mind…but he was accepting it.

And there was something about…this…that was so much more worthwhile. Manipulating Cloud’s body was easy, he knew it better than anyone. Had seen it more, bruised it more…healed it more. Cloud yielded it willingly for their deal…but he was never Sephiroth’s to control. 

Having Cloud let him have control was something new, a craving he didn’t know he had. And he had his fill. 

He made Cloud straddle him and ride his cock until he came in that delicious hole again. Made Cloud finger his stretched out ass until his thighs shook in their bounds. Held Cloud up so he could lick, kiss, and nibble, every inch of pale, scarred, skin. Made Cloud run his hands up and down his own body, Sephiroth’s body. And Cloud kept looking at him with that look, the one that made Sephiroth’s own cock stir in interest over and over. 

Enough was enough though, and Sephiroth pushed himself in at an angle that made Cloud shiver, tremble, and scream. After a few tired thrusts, they came together. Cloud breaking free of the physical magic bonds to arch up and cry out as Sephiroth shuddered and jerked helplessly beneath him. 

Cloud curled into Sephiroth’s side, now stroking his face of his own volition.

“Is this a regular thing with us now?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth blinked. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. Cloud nodded, curling in a little closer. 

“We’ll just have to find out then.” 

* * *

Sephiroth awoke to an empty bed and a missing blanket. He stumbled out of bed and found Cloud sitting by the window, looking out.

“Saw it once when Ma was still alive,” Cloud said, “the Borealis.” Sephiroth saw the lights dancing in the frozen sky and sat by Cloud. Cloud promptly leaned on him. 

“Haven’t spent a solstice with anyone since she died,” Cloud said, “didn’t think I ever would.” Cloud shivered as Sephiroth put some sort of spell on him. 

“The hell was that?” Cloud asked. 

“My solstice gift to you,” Sephiroth said, “A little toughening of your skin, makes you harder to kill.”

“That’s not fair,” Cloud said. Sephiroth shrugged. 

“Consider it peace of mind for me, that you’ll come back in one piece,” Sephiroth said. Cloud squinted at him. 

“Well I ain’t getting you squat,” Cloud said, turning back to the Aurora. 

“You came to me,” Sephiroth said, “that’s enough for me.”


End file.
